Velocity-1
(Also referred to as “The Day the Earth Stood Still”) Current Year: 1890 Classification: Hell World Velocity-1 is another Hell World where humanity is totally extinct, along with the vast majority of Earth fauna. As of the first observations of this parallel version of Earth, the nature of the cataclysm that befell this version of humanity was a mystery. Initial Observations Massive areas of the continents have been flooded by ocean waters, and equally massive areas of the seafloor are devoid of the ocean water they should have. The areas of Earth that aren’t flooded and should be populated have been completely reduced to rubble where hardly any man-made structures remain standing. Displaced masses of topsoil the size of hills are smattered in various locations, along with equally large depressions where topsoil once was. Nearly every tree on the planet of significant size has been torn out of the ground or snapped at its stump and removed. The trees that are still connected to their stumps are all flattened, also snapped at their stump. Massive swaths of the planet where cities or forestry existed have been immolated in what looks like previous mass instances of uncontrolled fires. The meteorological cycle has also been devastated as jet-streams have been completely realigned and excessively high and low temperatures have altered the weather-patterns, resulting in massive and unpredictable storms. The surface of this Earth is also receiving exceptionally high amounts of ionizing solar radiation. The Event As the hours went on as the research team attempted to surmise the nature of the disaster that occurred on this world, an eerie fact was made apparent: The sun was not setting. Nor was the moon rising. In addition, nearly every tree that was flattened instead of torn apart had the same detail: It had been snapped in an eastwardly direction. Upon further investigation it was discovered that all objects on this Earth were also 0.3% heavier than they should be. Less than a day after the parallel’s discovery, the mystery of the cataclysm that befell this universe was revealed: Velocity-1 is a universe where in the recent past (estimated to be around this universe’s 1883, based on forensic investigations) the planet Earth instantaneously stopped rotating on its axis. The sun was not setting because days on this planet now last roughly six months, and the moon wasn’t rising because it now takes the moon roughly 13 to 14 days to traverse the sky. Objects were slightly heavier due to the lack of centrifugal force derived from the Earth’s spin causing surface objects to resist gravity. The hazardous radiation was due to the disappearance of Earth’s magnetic field. However, the question as to how and why such a bizarre event occurred is still a mystery. The science behind why such an event occurred or could ever occur is not yet understood and is the subject of intense research by the science department. When the Cosmic Brakes Were Slammed Through a combination of forensic investigation and logical estimates based on knowledge of the physical sciences, a basic sequence of events has been assembled as to the nature of what such a freak occurrence was like. The instant the Earth stopped rotating, all matter on the surface of the planet was propelled in an Eastward direction at a speed of roughly 1,000 mph. This instantly killed the vast majority of all land-dwelling organisms, including all of humanity. The oceans surged eastwardly onto the continents in colossal tsunamis several miles in height. Global eastwardly wind traveling at roughly 700 mph, similar to the concussive wind created by the detonation of a nuclear weapon, devastated what little remained on the surface, creating massive outbreaks of fire due to sheer initial friction. The ceasing of the rotation of Earth’s liquid metal core caused the dissipation of the planet’s natural magnetic field, exposing the Earth’s surface to gradually increasing and now hazardous levels of radiation from the sun. So Why Did It Happen? The enigmatic nature of this cataclysmic event has made it one of the most urgently researched topics by the Infinity Patrol science staff. So long as the cause of such a strange and devastating phenomenon remains unknown, the possibility remains that such an event could occur without warning on our Earth, or any other inhabited parallel version of Earth. Category:Parallel Articles Category:Hell Worlds Category:Parallels without Human Life Category:Dead Worlds Category:Current Year: 19th Century Category:Current Year: 1890 Category:Current Year: 1890's Category:Cosmological Events Category:Natural Disasters Category:Disaster Parallels Category:Ecologically Damaged Parallels Category:Ecological Disasters Category:Geologically Different Parallels Category:Global Flooding Category:Parallels Currently Under Scientific Investigation Category:Hell Worlds where Humanity is totally extinct